Percy's Nightmare
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Takes place on Calypso's island. Percy has a dream that turns out to be a nightmare. Annabeth, Rachel, and Calpso confront him in the dream about his problem. He has to choose one of them. Percy's POV.
1. Percy's Nightmare

**Hi guys. This was in my mind after I reread the fourth book (which, by the way, made me want to knock some sense into Percy because of the situation with Annabeth, Rachel, and Calypso). That was the inspiration for this fic. I made a sequel to it called Percy's Choice. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

I was well aware I was dreaming, but instinct told me it was much more than just a dream. It was a warning.

In my dream, Annabeth and I were sitting outside on the steps of my mom's apartment. We were eating ice cream like regular kids, like there wasn't a war about to happen. I continued licking my ice cream and somehow managed to get it on my nose. I glared at the ice cream. I heard laughter beside me and turned to look at Annabeth. Her hand that wasn't holding her ice cream was covering her mouth.

"What?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea why she was laughing.

She giggled, something that I thought she would never do. "You were glaring at that ice cream like it committed a terrible sin."

I smirked, scooped some ice cream on my finger, and reached forward to put it on Annabeth, but she quickly dodged it. She stood up on the sidewalk and faced me.

"Percy," She started in a warning tone. "Don't you dare..." But I didn't listen. I charged after her and she squealed and ran down the block. Annabeth was squealing?

Yes, this is definitely a dream. A nice one at that.

I laughed and ran after her. Even though this was just a dream, I was having a lot of fun.

"Percy!" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me. I looked back and saw my mom smiling and waving at me. "Try to be back for dinner!" She shouted.

I just waved back and turned forward, but there was a girl in front of me. I was too shocked, so I didn't have enough time to stop. Instead, I ran into her.

She yelped and I toppled over her, sending both of us to the ground. I groaned and looked up to see if the girl was okay. However, I was surprised to see...

"Rachel?" I asked, shocked. I realized the position we were in and blushed. I quickly got up and pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Percy? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a smile.

"That's good." I responded then looked past her down the street. Annabeth was nowhere to be found. "I wish I could stay and talk, but--"

"Annabeth, right?" I nodded. "Percy you should just forget about her. You know she only likes Luke." I felt my brow furrow at the sound of his name. I cared about Annabeth, no doubt about it, but Rachel was telling the truth. She only had eyes for Luke.

But Annabeth was my friend. We had gone through so much together; I couldn't just forget about her.

"Stay with me, Percy." Rachel said softly. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. My eyes widened.

I stared down at her head. What's going on? What is she saying? Is she saying she likes me? That sure would explain a lot. I didn't like her like that, though. Whenever she crossed my mind, 'friends' always popped in my head.

I blinked slowly, trying to sort it out. When I opened my eyes, however, I was in a familiar place.

Calypso's island.

I actually thought I had woken up, partly because Rachel wasn't here anymore. However, I remembered falling asleep in the cave.

I looked along the beach and found Calypso staring out at the ocean. I walked towards her until I was a few feet from her.

"You know, Percy," She started suddenly, about giving me a heart attack. "You don't' have to leave. You can stay here on this island with me, forever, as an immortal. You can forget about the prophecy, about everyone else. I love you, Percy." She stated turning towards me. "I don't want you to leave."

I stared at her. Who else was going to proclaim their love for me?

Then I got to thinking about her offer. Immortality? It was tempting, but what about Grover? Tyson? My mom?

"Well, Percy?" A new voice asked. I turned my head to the right and there was Annabeth with her arms crossed. She raised a brow. "What's it going to be?"

"Yeah, Percy," I turned the other way and saw Rachel. "Make a decision. Are you going to stay with her, or me?"

"Percy?" Calypso asked. I turned back forward and stared at her. "Did you make your decision?" She crossed her arms as well. Annabeth and Rachel came to her side and the three stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" They asked at exactly the same time. My brow furrowed and I shut my eyes tight. They started talking all at once now, their sentences mixing together. I had to cover my ears to try and block it out. It was done in vain, though, because their words just slithered into my head.

"You can't avoid it forever, Percy." Annabeth said.

"With me, you can try and live a normal life." Rachel stated.

"You wouldn't have to worry about anything." Calypso reminded.

"Stop!" I yelled.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly.

_It was just a dream. No… a nightmare._

My breathing was quick so I tried to slow it down by taking deep breaths. Besides being creeped out, I realized the truth. I needed to make a decision. Things couldn't keep going on like this.

And I knew exactly who I wanted.

* * *

**Soooo? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it iffy? Let me know in a review! Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be used to make a cake. Thanks for reading!**

**--Akatsuki Child**

**(Edited January 19, 2010)**


	2. Author's Note

If you read my author's note on the story, I said I would send you the sequel, but ZoeNightshade2214 thought I should post it, so I did. I just want to give a shout out to her because she's awesome!! Also, I want to thank my other reviewers:

**percabethatw**

**Ares Burn**

**PERCABETHGIRL-12**

**-Borealis**

**twilier24-7**

**Thanks so much guys!!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


End file.
